


Intense

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Intense

Clint is an intense person.  
His gaze is intense,  
Almost penetrating.  
He is calm,  
But also passionate.  
About what he does.  
His intensity is appealing.


End file.
